Wear Sunscreen
by Monkeyface17
Summary: Naruto wakes up one morning to the smell of sunscreen and begins remembering one of the best summers of his life. Where the smell of sunscreen was only as close as sun-concious Sasuke was. In June they were best friends, but come September things change


**Here's another story. It's almost summer and the weather is getting warm so I thought I get right into that spirit haha. **

**_Summary:_ Naruto wakes up one morning to the smell of sunscreen and finds himself remembering one of the best summers of his life, the summer he graduated. As he spent most of those hot, lazy days with Sasuke, who is extremely conscious of being sunburnt, the smell of sunscreen was always as close as the brunet was.  
****At the beginning of the summer they were best friends but come September things change.**

******Based on the song 'Everybody's Free (To Wear Sunscreen)' by Baz Lurhmann, I'm going to write short chapters on snippets of advice from that song all based around Naruto and Sasuke's summer.**

_**Pairing: **_**SasuNaruSasu**

******_Disclaimer_: I don't own any Naruto characters or the song ********'Everybody's Free (To Wear Sunscreen)' by Baz Lurhmann.**

* * *

-----------------------**Wear Sunscreen**-----------------------

Naruto awoke to bright light streaming into through high windows. Closing his eyes again, he sank further into the soft white bed and his comfortable sheets. It was a perfect morning. The air smelt fresh and warm, and the sheets that covered his skin were smooth and soft. He grinned happily and felt the sunlight spread across his cheeks and pool in his hair, slowly warming him. He stretched out his arms and found that he was alone in his large king sized bed. A tiny trace of a frown twitched at his brow but was soon lost to the morning sunshine and bright white sheets. Slowly Naruto opened one dazzling blue eye and his grin widened as his vision focused on a cloudless blue sky between the white curtains of the tall windows.

He sat up, running a hand through his messy golden hair and yawned. Today was going to be a good day. And with that thought he leapt out of bed and stretched his muscles beneath his bronzed skin. Pulling at his boxer shorts a little he strolled out the bedroom and began to descend the stairs.

"Hello?" he said loudly. There was no answer. Upon entering the large, wooden floored kitchen, he took a deep breath. It still smelt of coffee. Peering out the kitchen window, over the tall bright sunflowers, he scowled slightly. There was no car in the driveway.

Muttering curses under his breath for being left alone in the large house by the seaside, Naruto focused on a rather pressing matter. One that his stomach reminded him, with a low groan, needed his immediate attention.

Breakfast.

After he had stuffed his face with pancakes smothered in chocolate sauce and downed an almost full carton of orange juice, Naruto left the kitchen. Unaware that his short time spent in the room had made it go from a clean, sparkling catalogue kitchen smelling faintly of black coffee to look like someone puked pancake mix across the counters.

But Naruto had no time to worry about petty things like cleaning. He had more important things to do. Grinning all the while, Naruto leapt back into the bedroom and pulled on his wetsuit before rushing downstairs, grabbing his house keys, a bag with his towel, phone and iPod in, and his surf board. Stuffing his feet into flip flops, Naruto flipped and flopped all the way to the beach, which (fortunately for him as he didn't have a car) was only a few meters away from his house.

The beach was surprisingly empty for such a beautiful day. In fact, Naruto looked to his left and to his right, and saw no-one in sight. The white sand stretched out either side of him and before him lay the ocean; beautifully blue and flat as glass.

Naruto and his surf board slumped to the sandy ground with a sigh. 'Flat as glass' is not how a surfer wants the ocean to be described. Crossing his legs and allowing his chin to rest on his hand Naruto decided the best thing to do now would be to wait. He didn't really have anywhere better to be as it was his day off and he was alone. Reaching into the bag he brought, Naruto considered ways in which he could entertain himself while he waited for the wind to pick up. Then his fingertips brushed it.

Deep in the bottom of his bag was an unidentified hidden object. Naruto frowned, curiosity perking in his rather bored mind. Grabbing it in one hand he pulled it out to inspect it.

It was a small bottle of sunscreen but the label had been covered with neat writing in a thick black pen.

'Use me,' the writing said.

Naruto raised his eyebrows as he stared at the tiny bottle in his hands. The sunscreen was a little bossy, ordering him about like that, and he couldn't help but think that the 'use me' line sounded a little desperate.

He lowered his eyebrows to a frown, re-reading the line again and again. He'd never been one to follow orders...'then again,' he thought slowly to himself, 'the sunscreen is being particularly persuasive.'

So with another blinding smile that could rival the brightness of the sun, Naruto poured out the white cream and slapped it on his face. Saying happily, "You win sunscreen." Of course he made sure to admit his defeat to the inanimate object extremely quietly on the off chance that he was not as alone as he thought.

The sandy, warm banana smell filled his nose and Naruto smiled. That smell took him back. Naruto's smile widened as he looked closer at the bottle. It couldn't possibly be the same brand of sunscreen that- oh but it was.

'Leaf Village Sun Protection', it gave off a wonderful summer smell that had accompanied him through his whole graduating summer.

The summer before he went to university.

--

The room was silent, an unusual phenomena, especially when both Naruto and Sasuke sat side by side. But for the past two hours Kakashi's class had sat writing feverishly on their exam papers in a suffocating silence. The Uchiha and the Uzumaki had been told to sit side by side as all the pupils had to sit in alphabetical order. Kakashi was nervous and he continually peered over his copy of Icha Icha Paradise to stare at the two men. Even though they were (apparently) best friends now, they still had a tendency to argue like a married couple, and with Naruto any discussion, especially an argument, is loud. He glanced down at his watch then cleared his throat.

"The exam is now over. Please put your pens down and wait at your desks until I collect your papers." He secretly thanked all the gods he'd ever been told about for the end of his torturous invigilation. Watching over people doing exams was almost as awful as having to do them yourself and on a beautiful day like it was, Kakashi wanted nothing more than to flee the room and get outside. Besides, there was a man by the name of Iruka who Kakashi would much rather spend the day with.

Naruto laid his pen on his desk beside his paper. That was it; his _final _exam. He was no longer a high school student. He looked up at the clock on the wall opposite him and then to his left to try and get Sasuke's attention. But Sasuke was already gazing at him, a twinkle in his eyes and his lips curved into a smirk. His hair was ruffled and haywire, as he had a habit of running his hand through it when he was stressed, and his white shirt was slightly open at the top.

'We're done' he mouthed and his smirk widened.

Naruto grinned and glanced back at the clock. The minute hand continued to tick round but in his mind, time had stopped the moment Sasuke's eyes had met his.

-----------------------**Get Plenty of Calcium**-----------------------

As they filed out the room Naruto jumped up in the air and let out a loud whoop. People laughed as Sakura cuffed him round the head and told him he was an idiot but she too let out a loud yell of happiness.

And soon most of the pupils in Kakashi's class were yelling and laughing, clapping and congratulating each other.

Naruto slapped Sasuke on the back who, unprepared for this 'attack', coughed slightly and was propelled forwards into Ino. Straightening himself up the brunet turned to glare at Naruto, and Ino began to giggle uncontrollably. Blushing and fluttering her long dark lashes she said slowly, "I'm having a party at my house later to celebrate our new freedom. You guys are welcome to come."

Sasuke made a low, non-committal noise and Naruto grinned loudly swinging one arm round the Uchiha's neck and leaning against his shoulder, "Sure we'll be there Ino."

To this the girl smiled and walked away, a skip in her step.

And when she was out of earshot (you can never be too careful when around Sasuke's fangirls) Naruto turned to his current leaning post and whispered in his ear "But first, asshole, I do believe you owe me ramen."

--

Ichiraku's Ramen was a small restaurant hidden away on the other side of town. The inside smelt strongly of spices and everything was aglow with afternoon light. Red paper lanterns hung from the ceiling and to get inside you had to duck beneath sheets displaying the restaurant's name.

Sasuke and Naruto sat side by side once again, this time at a food bar, faced with ramen not exam papers. If it had been an exam the blond would no doubt get a far better grade than he would usually, as no-one could eat ramen with as much enthusiasm as Naruto.

Sasuke scowled a little at his friends disgusting eating habits, choosing to sip slowly at the soup that surrounded his grossly greasy noodles.

"No-one is trying to race you moron. You can slow down."

Naruto glanced up, strings of noodles swaying from his mouth, "Slof doww? I'm bewing slof..."

Sasuke scoffed and glared at the rapidly cooling dish before him, carefully lowering his chop sticks.

"This shit is really unhealthy you know."

Naruto ignored him and battled his way through his second bowl.

"I'm surprised I don't drop dead with a heart attack just by looking at it."

Naruto slurped up the last few remnants of noodle in his bowl and raised his hand to order a third.

"I'm surprised you haven't died yet. All you eat is ramen."

Naruto laughed thickly between mouthfuls and continued to eat.

"You're really gross Naruto. I mean really," Sasuke turned to look at the man beside him, smirking slightly at the noodle that was hanging from his chin, "what is so great about ramen?"

The blond froze and wiped a hand across his mouth. The rogue chin noodle fell to the table.

"Besides the fact that it's like angel tears of love and happiness in a small yet satisfying bowl portion?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded, face completely serious.

There was a pause as Naruto gazed with a far away stare then his eyes flashed as if he was about to say something rather profound.

"It has plenty of calcium," he stated, voice completely serious, "a growing man like me needs calcium right?"

Sasuke stared, dumbfounded, then realization sunk in, "was calcium the first 'good for you' food thing you could think of?"

Naruto's blue eyes darted to the doorway then back to Sasuke, "No..." he said slowly.

"It was wasn't it?" Sasuke smirked.

Naruto scowled and looked away. There was a long silence and then Sasuke sighed, "I hate to say this Naruto but ramen does give about 25 per cent of your daily requirement of calcium."

Slowly two wide blue eyes turned to him and Naruto asked, voice incredulous, "You mean...I was...right?"

A voice in Sasuke mind told him to stop. Fuck, it wasn't just a voice, it was a whole chorus of voices screaming for him to say no, but instead the brunet nodded. And the blond jumped up with happiness.

"Fuck yeah!" he yelled into Sasuke's face, causing a nearby old woman who'd just arrived to tut angrily and leave the restaurant in a huff. Naruto ducked his head sheepishly and whispered another, much quieter, "fuck yeah..." Just to be on the safe side.

Sasuke scoffed and asked for the bill.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto said suddenly.

Sasuke turned back to his friend to be greeted with a blinding smile and he felt something do a somersault in his stomach. Seriously, he better not die from that ramen.

"Maybe I do have a chance of actually passing those exams in the end."

* * *

**So you think it's worth continuing? Let me know :)**

**There may be a few mistakes (it's getting quite late), I'll proof read it again tomorrow and correct them.**


End file.
